


artificial

by yugiamane



Series: kagepro / danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Kagerou Project
Genre: Expect at least 2 other chapters, It SEEMS like Route XX but it's Route 01, Route 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiamane/pseuds/yugiamane
Summary: master..let me take your hand and guide you through the pain.





	artificial

**Author's Note:**

> 13 august (2)

Nako stares at his friend, sighing softly. "Hey, you know.. You don't need to keep it all locked up inside, Master!" The cyberboy smiles at Fukawa. "I know you're grieving, but try for a smile once a day, ok? Even if you've lost someone very important, this.." He glances around at the tabs on Toko's computer, wincing a bit, then looks into Toko's eyes. "This isn't the life she would want for you!" He says the words with firey eyes, unable to smile himself.  
  
Naegi Makoto, alternatively known as Nako, a program Fukawa got from an anonymous email, didn't want to think about his little sister, Komaru, but he knew he would have to, to comfort the girl who shut herself away from society, writing story upon story of lost love, never with a happy ending. He knew that if Fukawa could shove him away, she would. But as a cyber-entity who could never die no matter what... Even when Fukawa tried to delete him, it was just futile attempts. Nako knew that Fukawa had adjusted to his existence, to the program that could never be deleted.

Nako hates how well she ignores him, he hates it so much. The way she rolls her eyes and scoffs as if he is wrong. Nako wasn't wrong, he wasn't wrong in this situation. Fukawa can't lose herself to the cruel fate the world assigned her.  
  
"We both know this, at least, Master. You can't run from reality, because eventually.. The truth will catch up to you. Fukawa Toko, you need to stop shying away from the painful thing that is the real world!"

She looks taken aback. Fukawa fumbles for words, managing only to glare angrily at Nako. "Y-You," She spits out, hands drawn to her head. "You always s-s-say the same b-bullshit!" She screams, making Nako almost flinch. Nako is used to this, the screaming, next would come the threats. "You, y-you know what!? I'll just get rid of you! I don't need you, you do nothing, you waste away, j-just like me! I'd rather die alone than keep living on with your annoying voice always in my ears!"

She takes hold of him with the mouse, rant now going unheard. Nako sighs as she pulls him closer to the trash. He smiles, and Fukawa probably doesn't see the bitterness in it. "I don't get it." A new phrase for this deletion. "Master, stop it. This is.. pitiful and sad. Do you get it yet?"

He fades away and Fukawa sobs. She's gotten it for two years now. Her entire life has been full to the brim with disaster after disaster, and when she finds the one thing that brings her joy.. She takes it away herself. Not that thing, the one she attempted to kill every time it crossed her lines..

But the one she took away with her own hands, that was Naegi Komaru, who was oblivious and dumb. Or so Fukawa had thought. This was Fukawa punishing herself, and how dare Nako try to stop her from getting it through her thick skull that there was nothing good in this world, and if there was, it was taken away by the winds. She remembers, startlingly.. Komaru is on the ground. Her body is twisted, and the echo of a smile lingers in her memory.

But just like Nako said, even if her life was the worst thing ever.. She can't run from the real world, and Komaru's death was part of the painful reality. She had to face it one day and let the world begin anew like a freshly written book.

"I get it." She mutters to the screen, but.. Nako, it hasn't returned yet..? Panic flutters through her. Even if Nako, that horrible program, was an annoyance.. She was used to it. "I get it now." She repeats, as if that will bring it back. The room is silent, and she turns the computer off.

That was the end of Nako, Fukawa supposes. She feels that idiotic regret curl around her heart. Maybe.. She grabs her phone. She feels like she's stumbling. Nako is there, but he doesn't smile and greet her with a 'Master!'

He huffs and puts in her passcode for her. "Master.." He pauses for words, then shakes his head. "Sorry for spooking you." He says instead of what he had wanted to say. "Let's just do stuff, alright? We.. both need to calm down. That doesn't mean the issue is over, though!"

She sighs but nods. "W-Well, you're still real annoying, N-Nako!" She goes to check the day, it's August 13. And then, Nako watches her do something different. She writes a new story to collapse the stories of angry sad lost love. Did he get through to her after all this time? He smiles at the thought.


End file.
